The Right Way Home
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: The Voltron team gets stranded on a dark gloomy planet and Keith and Allura explore their feelings. What happens when they head home?


THE RIGHT WAY HOME  
  
I don't own them, so don't sue!!  
  
The gravitational force of the electro beam from the Robeast was more than they could take. All five of them screamed out in pain, as bolts of electricity ground through their bodies.  
  
L-We have to break this now! We're not gonna last!  
  
A-Nothing works! All my systems are jammed!  
  
K-Guys, I want everyone to pull back on their thrusters and jump to warp speed on my command.  
  
P-We can't! We'll blow the transmissions without switching gears!  
  
K-Just do what I say! We either blow them, or wait here to die!  
  
H-Keith's right, we have to do something.  
  
K-On the count of three! One...Two... Three.. Now!  
  
They all pulled back and thrust to warp speed. They felt the bolt of electricity around them start to die. Just as they broke free from the Robeast, they started to freefall towards the planet Arian. The gravitational pull from the atmosphere was to great with their systems down.  
  
K-Prepare for a crash landing! Try to steer to an open area and stay together!  
  
Within minutes, all five lions had crashed to the ground. A moment later, Keith opened his eyes and looked around. He had made it, but had the others?  
  
K-Princess, Lance, can anyone hear me?  
  
He stumbled out of the cockpit and jumped down to the ground. He saw the rest of the crew slowly climbing out of their lions, holding their heads and complaining about the crash.  
  
K-Everyone alright?  
  
They nodded their heads as they walked towards him.  
  
K-Where's the Princess?  
  
P-Over there! I think I see her lion behind that brush!  
  
Keith ran towards the brush with the others close on his heels. He kept calling to her with his communicator, but didn't get a response.  
  
Keith and Lance pulled at the latched door but couldn't get it to budge  
  
P-Hurry up! She looks like she's out cold.  
  
L-It's stuck, it won't budge!  
  
Keith pulled out his blaster and shot the lock on the cockpit. He pulled the hatch back and saw that she was lying on the floor. He jumped down in her lion and pulled her tiny form into his arms.  
  
K-Ally wake up. Come on wake up...  
  
He saw the crack in her helmet and knew that she hit her head. He felt her pulse and thanked God that she was alive. It was amazing that she survived the fall. It was obvious that she had a concussion.  
  
L-Keith, hand her to me, and I'll help you climb out.  
  
He slowly held her up to Lance. Hunk helped Keith climb out of the lion. Lance had laid Allura on the ground. Keith jumped down from the lion and kneeled at her side. He tore off the sleeve of his shirt, to try to stop the wound on her head from bleeding.  
  
K-Allura, come on, you have to wake up. Please, just open your eyes.  
  
He held her small hand in his own and caressed her cheek. She needed a doctor. Keith took a look around, and saw nothing. The planet was dark, gloomy and cold. He looked at Pidge and Hunk and saw then trying to radio for help. It was no use, their transmitters didn't work.  
  
P-It won't work. What are we going to do? The lions are dead, we can't radio for help, and there's nobody here.  
  
Keith looked around and saw a cave up ahead.  
  
K-Nightfall is setting in. We need to set up camp. We have to get the princess warmed up. It's too cold here. Let's go to that cave and start a fire. We'll figure something out as we go from there.  
  
They all nodded and went to their lions for supplies. They all grabbed blankets and their canteens of water and emergency food stash. Keith lifted the princess in his arms, and carried her to the cave. The others turned on their flashlights as they walked inside. Within minutes they had a small fire going. Keith had taken his two blankets and put one under Allura's head, and the other to cover from the chill. About an hour later, she started to come too. She tried to lift her head, but quickly grabbed it as pain shot through it.  
  
A-Keith....Keith where are you?  
  
He sat down next to her and held her hand.  
  
K-I'm right here. How are you feeling?  
  
A-Like I got hit by a truck.  
  
K-I think you have a concussion.  
  
A-What happened?  
  
K-Your seatbelt snapped from the impact. You were passed out on the floor.  
  
A-How did I get in here?  
  
K-I carried you.  
  
Her cheeks flamed a bright crimson color at the thought of Keith carrying her in his arms. He also flushed remembering back to how good it felt to hold her.  
  
A-My hero.  
  
He smiled and brought her hand to his lips.  
  
K-Just doing my job. Rest now. You need to build your strength.  
  
A-Have you sent for help?  
  
K-We can't. Nothing works.  
  
A-How are we going to get back home?  
  
K-I don't know. I'll think of something.  
  
A-Is there any water? I'm so thirsty.  
  
He nodded and grabbed a canteen. He took the top off and brought it to her lips. She took a big gulp and choked on the last bit. He pulled it away as she wiped her mouth.  
  
A-Thank you. Where are the others?  
  
K-They went exploring the caves.  
  
A-Is that a good idea?  
  
K-No, but we needed fire wood, plus they are searching for more food and water. We might be stuck here for a little while.  
  
A-Keith, I'm scared. What if we don't find a way home? Zarkon will destroy my planet.  
  
He caressed her cheek with his fingers.  
  
K-Hey, don't talk like that. We'll make it home.  
  
She nodded her head, but he could tell that she wasn't convinced.  
  
K-Get some rest, you need it.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Keith was stirring up the fire, trying to make it bigger. He looked at his watch. The crew had already been gone for about two hours. He was starting to get worried about them, but new Allura was too weak to travel. He took a bite off his beef jerky, and stared at the fire. He was worried about not being on Arus to protect it. Hopefully Coran had found a way to pick up the signal from one of their beacons to home in on where they were. He knew Allura was scared of what might happen in their absence. So much to worry about, and so young. It wasn't fair, that she go through all this pain and suffering. He wished and prayed that some day he could set her free from all the war and fighting she has had to endure. He also wished for something that would never happen. He loved her. Plain and simple. So many times had he seen different princes ask for Allura's hand. It made him irate that these men could marry her for the convenience of  
money, power and Voltron. To join forces and build a bigger military. She deserved to be worshipped and idolized and treated like the finest pieces of silk and lace imaginable. He let out a sigh as he wished for something that was never meant to be his. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he jerked around to see who it was. He looked up to see Allura smiling her brilliant smile down at him.  
  
A-What's wrong? That sigh you just let out could have woke the dead.  
  
K-Nothing.  
  
He patted the spot on the blanket next to him for her to sit. She brushed up against his side as she kneeled down and put her hands by the fire. She was freezing. Keith saw that she was shivering and pulled his blanket around her shoulders.  
  
K-Here, we have to get you warmed up.  
  
He started to rub her arms vigorously up and down to warm them up. He stared at the ground not daring himself to look in to her eyes. He could tell her gaze had him pinned. She stared at his handsome face, wondering why he was so incredible. He always put her before himself, in fact he put everyone before his own needs. He was by far the most noble and bravest man she had ever met. She looked at his strong features and smiled. Strong hands, dark hypnotizing eyes, and soft lips that she had dreamt about hundreds of times. She couldn't take being this close to him. It was nerve wrecking, and she felt like she had a knot in her stomach. Finally his gaze caught hers and their eyes locked.  
  
A-Keith...  
  
The second he looked into her eyes, he was captivated. His better judgment told him to let her go and stop caressing her arms, but his heart had other ideas in store for him. He slowly pulled her closer, and tilted her chin up to his. She could feel his warm breath tickle at her lips as he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. He was intoxicated by her scent. The sweet scent of vanilla made his head spin.  
  
L-Hey, you guys, guess what we found?  
  
He looked at the both of them, and noticed that it looked like they had interrupted something. The two jumped back from each other trying to ignore the fact that they almost kissed and almost got caught.  
  
A-Your back, what took you so long?  
  
L-We found a water whole, about a half mile from here. It's all under ground. There's even fruit trees.  
  
P-Yeah, I don't know how they grow, there's no sun.  
  
They dropped two bags of pears and a couple of canteens of water.  
  
K-Great, I think we should all eat and get some rest. It will be light soon, and we need to start repairing the lions if we are to ever get out of here.  
  
They all nodded and sat down next to the fire. Keith and Allura noticed that Lance kept an eye on every move they made for the rest of the night. Allura was getting nervous and decided it would be better for her to go to bed.  
  
A-I think I'm going to turn in.  
  
L-Me too. I think I'll make my bed next to yours. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
He glanced over at Keith with a smirk on his face. It was all to obvious that Keith wasn't happy about that. The next morning, Keith had woken everyone up to start fixing the lions. He walked over to the Allura and gently pushed her shoulder.  
  
K-Allura...  
  
A-Um.. Five more minutes Nanny.  
  
He smiled. She looked so peaceful. It was amazing how quickly she could adapt to any situation.  
  
K-Princess, it's time to get up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Keith looking back at her.  
  
K-Hey sleepy head, rise and shine.  
  
A-Morning already?  
  
He smiled at her and chuckled.  
  
K-How's your head feel today?  
  
A-Better, just a little sore.  
  
K-Good. Breakfast is ready. The others are already working on their lions.  
  
Keith offered her his hand and helped to pull her to her feet. Keith had already made her a plate of fruit and bread. He had also found a bottle of apple juice from his lion. He had hid it for her, from the others, because he knew it was her favorite. He handed her the bottle and she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
A-Where did you get this from?  
  
K-I had it in my lion.  
  
A-But why? You don't like apple juice.  
  
They both blushed. She knew that he had it in there just for her. And he knew that she knew.  
  
K-Thought it might come in handy one day. Hide it from Hunk though, it's his favorite too you know.  
  
A-Thank you.  
  
He handed her an extra sweater that he fetched from his cockpit.  
  
K-Here, it's still cold out there...  
  
A-Keith...  
  
K-Yeah.  
  
A-I ...never mind.  
  
He nodded and winked at her while he left to work on his lion. About ten minutes later she walked outside. She was glad that Keith had given her his sweater. It was way to big for her, but still did the job. She brought the sleeve to her nose and took a whiff. It smelled like him. A scent of sandalwood and pine, that was undeniably Keith. She smiled to herself and looked at Lance wearing a sly grin on his face.  
  
L-Something smell pretty good there princess?  
  
A-What? I was just...  
  
L-Don't worry. I won't say nothing.  
  
She stormed past him and walked to her lion. She pulled back the computer hatch and the one covering her energy crystal. She grabbed a wrench and started to take off the nuts and bolts to the control panel. After a couple of hours, something grabbed on to her legs and wheeled her from under her lion.  
  
K-Allura, take a break. You've been working for three hours non-stop.  
  
A-I think I'm almost done. I guess a couple minutes won't hurt.  
  
He extended his hand to her and helped her up. He held her in his arms for a second longer than necessary. She shivered from being so close to him.  
  
K-Your filthy.  
  
He chuckled and she looked down at her self. She was covered in grease from head to toe.  
  
A-If Nanny could only see me now, she laughed.  
  
K-You might be filthy, but you still look beautiful.  
  
She glanced away as she felt her face turn beet red. He used his fingers to ease her face back to his. He rubbed a patch of grease off from her chin. She smiled up at him and he pulled her in to his arms and wrapped them tight around her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.  
  
K-I promise to get you back home.  
  
A-I know you will.  
  
K-At this rate, we may be able to leave tomorrow.  
  
She pulled away far enough to look in to his eyes.  
  
A-These last couple of days have actually been kind of nice. It's been peaceful. Tomorrow, we head back to war and hunger, and pain. It's been nice to forget if only for two days.  
  
He pulled her to him again and wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if silently saying that he agrees. Hunk came up to them and told them it was time for lunch. Again they broke apart as if their touch had burned one another.  
  
A-You two go ahead, I'm going to pay a visit to that water hole you were talking about. I need to get cleaned up.  
  
Allura walked towards the water hole. She needed some time to think. She was going nuts. Every time she had a minute alone with Keith, someone barged in. Twice in the last day, he had almost kissed her, but still hadn't accomplished it yet. Once she made it to the small lake, she pulled off the sweater that Keith had let her wear. She dipped it in the water trying to get the dirt spots out of it. She took a look around. It was beautiful. Lance wasn't kidding when he said it was amazing. Giant trees were in full bloom with flowers and fruit. The water was crystal clear. She laid the sweater out on a branch, hoping it wouldn`t take too long to dry. She splashed the cool water on her face, and wiped the excess off with her sleeve. She stood after a moment and turned around when she heard a noise behind her.  
  
K-Hope I'm not interrupting.  
  
A-No, I was just washing twenty pounds of dirt and grease off my face.  
  
He smiled. He walked over to the water and washed his face and hands as well. He dried them and noticed Allura was rearranging his sweater over the tree branches.  
  
K-Lance was right. This place is beautiful  
  
A-I know. I don't know how it's possible for this place to be under ground.  
  
He walked over to where she stood.  
  
A-Where are the others?  
  
K-They finished lunch and headed back to work on the lions.  
  
A-Oh. Are you done with yours?  
  
K-Just about. I wanted to check up on you.  
  
A-I'm fine really. My head is feeling a lot better.  
  
He reached out a hand to caress her cheek.  
  
K-I'm glad to hear that.  
  
She glanced away as the usual nervous feeling returned deep within her stomach. She walked over to the tree where his sweater hung and started to rearrange it on the branches. .  
  
A-I'm afraid I've ruined your sweater. I tried to wash most of the stains. Hopefully Nanny will be able to save it.  
  
He walked up close behind her and placed his hands on her arms. He immediately felt her stiffen within his embrace. He let out a deep breath of sorrow and dropped his hands from her. Maybe she didn't feel the same as him. Ever since they had crash landed on this planet, he hadn't known what came over him. Maybe it was the simple fact that he didn't have Coran and Nanny watching every move they made. Maybe it was the fact that he had been scared to death when he saw her unconscious in her lion. Whatever it was he didn't have a right to these feelings. He wasn't a prince and had nothing to offer her. He stepped back with his head hung low.  
  
K-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
  
He turned to walk away when he heard a faint whisper from her.  
  
A-Don't be.  
  
He stopped and looked up at her. She slowly turned to face him. He could see the tears forming in her deep blue eyes. He slowly walked back to where she stood and wiped a tear as it spilled down her cheek.  
  
K-Your afraid of me...  
  
A-No. I'm afraid of myself.  
  
She started to turn her back to him again when he spun her around to look him in the eye.  
  
K-I don't understand. Tell me.  
  
A-I'm afraid of myself. Afraid of my feelings for you... Every time your near me, or touch me, I can't... I don't know what to do.  
  
She looked in to his dark eyes and saw that they now glistened in the light. He pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands on his strong chest, as she felt his arms encircle her. He gently caressed her cheek and laid his forehead against hers. He held her for a moment and just breathed in her scent. She felt his warm breath tickle across her lips. She opened her eyes and pulled away far enough to look at him. He smiled at her as he tilted her chin up. She felt his lips brush against hers softly. He pulled away slightly seeing if she was all right. She smiled at him. It was a smile that he would remember till the day he died. His lips met hers again, more eager, wanting to taste more. He felt her lips part under his, as he slowly entered her mouth. In all his life, he had never tasted anything more sweet, or beautiful. His senses became intoxicated with her being. The world seemed to stand still as she clung to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer.  
She felt her knees starting to give, but found that his strong arms held her in place. Moments later they both broke apart breathless. She laid her head on his chest. Content to the world. She felt him kiss her hair and rest his chin on her.  
  
A-You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment.  
  
K-You have no idea, just how much I love you.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. She pressed her lips to his again.  
  
A-I love you too. For so long now. What are we going to do?  
  
K-I don't know. You know that Coran and Nanny will never let us be together. Nanny probably has a list of twenty suitors for you when we get home.  
  
A-Are you saying that you won't even try.  
  
K-No, of course not.  
  
A-Good, because I don't think I could ever go back to the way it was. Not with you telling me that you love me, or knowing how it feels to be in your arms. I can't loose you.  
  
K-We'll make it work. We'll find away.  
  
About a half hour later, Lance came looking for Keith and Allura. As he made his way to the water hole, he was shocked at what saw. Keith was sitting up against a tree, and Allura was in his arms with her back against his chest. Keith gently kissed her shoulder making her giggle. She took a bite of a pear that she picked moments before. She held her hand up and let Keith have a bite.  
  
A-We're going to have to take some of these home with us. They are so good.  
  
K-Remind me before we leave. We'll come back and get some.  
  
She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She sighed as she felt Keith's arms pull her tighter to him. Within moments, she fell asleep. Keith smiled as he listened to her breathing slow and even out. Lance walked up to him.  
  
L-Don't we look nice and cozy.  
  
Keith blushed. They were busted. The situation looked really bad with his fingers twined with the princess's.  
  
K-Lance, it's...  
  
L-Not what you think?  
  
He smirked at how Keith tried to cover himself. Truth was there was no way to cover it up.  
  
L-Don't worry, it's our secret.  
  
Keith just sat there, unable to move or say anything.  
  
L-It's about time. You two belong together.  
  
Keith looked down at the beautiful face of his princess and smiled.  
  
K-You've known all along just how much I love her.  
  
L-I've never seen you care or try to protect anyone in my life the way you have with her. I also know that she has loved you just the same, if not longer than you. So what are you going to do when we get back home?  
  
K-I'll do whatever it takes. I'll go to King Alfor myself if I have to. I may not have royal blood, or have riches to give her. But I'm a damn good pilot. She doesn't need land or gold. She needs protection. For herself and her planet. And I love her with every ounce of my body and soul.  
  
L-I'm sure King Alfor would be happy if the two of you got married. Just think, you would be king.  
  
K-I could care less if I was her butler. As long as we are together.  
  
Allura started to stir around in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened and she practically jumped out of Keith's arms when she saw Lance.  
  
A-What happened?  
  
K-It's okay. Lance knows.  
  
She blushed a bright shade of red as she looked at Lance.  
  
L-So, I get to be the best man right?  
  
A-Lance, please, it's fine that the team knows, but don't let Coran or Nanny know yet.  
  
L-Princess, I promise not to say a word. I've only been waiting for three years for this day to happen.  
  
She stood up and gave Lance a hug. He kissed her cheek.  
  
L-The real reason I stopped by was to let you know that all the lions are ready. Pidge did the final analysis check, and they all passed. There's still more repairs to do on them, but they'll get us home at least.  
  
K-Good. We'll leave first thing in the morning. It's late now and might hinder takeoff.  
  
L-Alright. Dinner is also ready.  
  
A-We'll be there in a minute.  
  
He smiled at the two of them and was on his way. Allura looked up at Keith and smiled.  
  
A-That wasn't so bad. I expected a little more snickering from him.  
  
K-Wait till we get home.  
  
She laughed and laid her head on his chest. His hands caressed her arms, as he kissed her hair. She stood up and grabbed the sweater from the tree branch. It was already dry.  
  
A-We should be heading back now.  
  
K-Yes, your right. Let's go get some dinner before Hunk eats it all.  
  
He took her hand and led her back through the caves. They met up with the rest of the team. They didn't seem to notice that all the other's eyes were on them. Keith was still holding her hand and helped her sit next to the fire. They looked up at every one staring intently at them.  
  
A-What?  
  
H-Why were you two just holding hands?  
  
A-Lance maybe you should tell them.  
  
L-Oh alright. Keith and Allura finally professed their love for each other.  
  
P-Wow, that's so cool. We've been waiting for years for this.  
  
K-Yeah, that's what Lance said to.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
H-Do you think Coran and Nanny will let you two be together?  
  
A-They really don't have a choice in the matter.  
  
P-Yeah, but Arusian Law says that you have to marry a prince?  
  
A-Who said anything about marriage? I'd like to simply court for a while. It's not like Keith already proposed to me. I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be back in a moment.  
  
K-Where are you going?  
  
A-I just need to go to my lion for a moment.  
  
K-I'll go with you.  
  
A-It's not necessary.  
  
K-It's dark, and you're on a strange planet.  
  
She nodded her head and grabbed her flashlight. She was already outside by the time Keith caught up to her.  
  
K-Hey, slow down there.  
  
She slowed her pace a bit and climbed in her lion. She put her tool box away and reconnected her control panel.  
  
K-Allura, what's wrong?  
  
A-Nothing.  
  
K-Don't do this. Talk to me.  
  
A-It's so hard.  
  
K-What is?  
  
A-I just wish that we could stay here forever.  
  
K-You don't want to face them back home do you?  
  
A-No I don't.  
  
K-Allura, your not ashamed of me are you? I know that I don't-  
  
She faced him stunned that he would even say something like that.  
  
A-No! God no Keith! I could never be ashamed of you. You may not be a prince, but you protect me and my planet. What do you think the job of a prince is? To do what you have been doing for the last three years.  
  
K-I love you.  
  
He caressed her cheek and she smiled.  
  
A-I love you too.  
  
They went back to the cave to get ready to sleep.  
  
They would be leaving early in the morning. As they walked back in the cave, they noticed everyone else had already went to sleep. Allura laid on the blanket Keith spread out for her. She patted the ground next to her.  
  
A-Come on silly, we'll share the blankets.  
  
Keith laid down next to her and pulled the other blanket over the two of them. She instinctively curled up around him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. He kissed her softly.  
  
K-I love you.  
  
A-Love you, she mumbled already half asleep.  
  
He smiled and watched her as her breathing evened out. He felt her snuggle closer to him as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder. Finally after watching her sleep for about an hour, sleep took him over as well. A few hours later, he was awakened by the feel of something tickling his nose. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Allura's hair was on his face. He smiled as he tucked it behind her ear. He wished that they didn't have to leave today. He was so content from holding her, that he wished to stay this way for the rest of the day. For the rest of his life. Allura started to wake up. She snuggled closer to her pillow and wrapped her arm around it. A moment later she popped open her eyes remembering that she wasn't in her bed and she didn't have a pillow. She looked up to see Keith smiling down at her.  
  
K-Good morning.  
  
A-Yes it is.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
K-Did you sleep well?  
  
A-Out like a light. I haven't slept this well in weeks.  
  
All of a sudden they turned to look at Hunk as he let out a loud snore. They both laughed.  
  
K-I think it's time to get everyone up. We should get ready to head home.  
  
A-Alright. I'm going to go to the waterhole and get some fruit and water. It's a long trip back home.  
  
K-Do you want me to come with you?  
  
A-I'll be fine. You should wake the others and start packing the equipment.  
  
K-Ok, be careful.  
  
He stood and offered a hand to help her up. She gave him a quick kiss and started towards the water hole. A while later she came back with food and they all ate around the fire. They finished up and began to head home. Four hours later, they had entered Arusian atmosphere.  
  
To Be Cont.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think so far! it helps me type faster!! 


End file.
